


Ascend

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: Double Penetration, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: Olivia has a hell of a good night with her new tag partners





	1. Chapter 1

                “You know that was bullshit, Daniel,” I growl.  “I am better than fucking Lana for Christ sake.”

  “Doesn’t change the fact that she pinned you,” Daniel states calmly.

  “She pinned me after she tried to expose me by yanking my top down. It was either fight her and get a fine for the company or keep myself covered.  Give me a damn rematch.”

  “Watch your language,” he warns.

  “Give me a rematch,” I try again.  “Please.”

  “Better.  I’ll think about it.”

  “Daniel…”

  “I said I’ll think about it.  Go,” he states when I don’t move.

  “Yes sir.”

Stomping from the office I run head first into what feels like a brick wall.  Two distinctly different hands wrap around my waist as I stumble backwards.

  “Easy Littleness.”

  “You okay, Livie?”

Looking up I find dual icy gazes, focusing on the faces beneath I find the Ascension.  I try to keep my breathing even despite what their presence does to it.

  “What have I told you two about the nicknames?”

Never really more than work place acquaintances since our time in NXT, the two men have always dropped their cold exteriors around me.  A fact that still amazes me.

  “Sorry, Olivia,” Viktor smiles briefly, barely a flash of teeth.  His hand slides to my hip, index finger stroking my side.

  “I’m not,” Konnor grins, his fingers ghosting along the skin covering my spine beneath my ring top.  “You love it.”

  “Nope,” I breathe.  Goosebumps spread outward from beneath their fingers.

  “Not what your body is telling me,” he leans in to whisper against my ear. 

  “Don’t flatter yourself,” I smirk.  “It’s all Vik.”

The dark-haired man flushes, his grip tightens around me.

  “Have fun.  He’s not in a giving mood in there,” I nod behind me.

  “See you around,” Konnor winks, moving past me.

  “You’re hard to miss.”

Viktor’s hand slides from me reluctantly.

  “Keep the big one safe.  We all know you’re the brains of the team,” I grin patting his side as I pass.

 

 

X

 

 

            “Someone has a crush,” someone sing-songs as I watch the Ascension verses Rusev and English.

Glancing to the side I find Nattie.  “What are you talking about?”

  “You and your crush on the boys of Ascension,” she grins widely.

  “I don’t have a crush on anyone,” I lie.  I had hoped I was being more discreet in my ogling of the men.

  “Half the locker room saw you three outside Daniel’s office.  They are definitely interested in you.”

I snort in response.

  “And the entire women’s locker room knows you’re interested in them.  Maybe you should pick one and crawl into bed.”

  “I can appreciate two men without wanting to crawl into bed,” I protest even as my thighs clench at the thought.

  “Not the way you were looking at them earlier.  You were all bedroom eyes.”

  “I was not…”

  “Now you’re looking at them like they’re a snack.”

  “Like a snack?  You have been hanging out with Carmella too much.  You’re too old to be talking like that,” I chuckle.

  “May I suggest Viktor.  He’s not that bad.  He trained in my family’s…”

  “He trained in the Hart Family Dungeon,” I interrupt.  “Everyone knows that.  You don’t have to throw your family at me.  We still know what your family name is.”

  “So, you and Vik?”

  “Viktor is attractive,” I shrug.  “I won’t deny that.”

  “But not as attractive as Konnor to you?”

  “It’s not that.  They are attractive in different ways.  They are both attractive men.  Konnor is powerful,” I murmur as the man in question slams English to the mat.  “I find that attractive.  Viktor is sweet which is also attractive.”

  “Wait, did you just describe a member of the Ascension as sweet?”

  “Yes.  And…” I trail off as Lana appears on screen.  “What is she… Oh hell no,” I growl as Rusev distracts the referee as his wife low blows Konnor.  Running for the ring, I slide in as the blonde scrambles out.  Following her out, “Come on,” I scream at the woman.  “What you and your flunkies don’t know how to fight when the odds are even?”

  “I’ve beat you once.”

  “You’ve cheated once.  It won’t happen again.”

  “Keep dreaming,” she sneers backing around the ring.

  “If I’m dreaming then why are you running Blondie?”

  “Wouldn’t want to embarrass you again.”

  “Now who’s dreaming.  Coward,” I snarl as she steps behind her husband.

  “What did you say?”

  “I called your blonde bitch a coward.  She has to hide behind you because she knows she can never win a fight with a real woman.”

I try to swallow down my fear as the man hauls me off my feet by the straps of my top.  “What are you gonna do Big Boy?  Fight your wife’s battles?”

I yelp as the man releases me, pain shooting through my wrist as I land awkwardly.

  “You okay,” Viktor questions from above me.  Konnor is advancing on the Bulgarian.  The ref leaning over the top rope counting.

  “Livie!”

  “Fine.  Whoever is legal needs to get his ass back in there.”

The shorter man turns to slide under the bottom rope a second too late and I feel my heart sink.  _“I messed up their chances of gaining any new momentum.”_ I open my mouth to apologize to the bigger member of the team still hovering above me when Daniel’s music hits.

  “Wait, wait, wait.  No!  This is not how this is going to end.  Olivia, you want a rematch?  You got it.  Six-person tag match next week.  Whatever team wins will be put in the running for the number one contendership for their respective titles.”

I finally find my feet to find the Ascension staring at each other, seemingly having a conversation.  I move to slide around Konnor when his hand shoots out.

  “You need to see Doc about that wrist.”

  “I’m fine.”

  “We can do this the hard way,” Konnor stoops to mumble against my ear.

  “What do you… Konnor,” I squeal as I’m thrown over his shoulder.

  “Should have just listened to him,” Viktor chuckles.

Raising up from Konnor’s back, I glare at the dark-haired man.

  “So pretty,” he smirks patting my cheek.  I turn my head to nip at his long fingers.  “And mouthy.  I knew I liked you.”

Konnor sets me on my feet.  “See Doc.  Go back to your room.  We’ll meet you there.”

  “For what?”

  “To see whether you’ll fit in our group,” Viktor smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of my injured wrist.  My heartrate doubles at the contact.

  “You’re more of a duo,” I breathe.

  “We’ll see,” Konnor smiles.  “Room number?”

  “Six thirty.”

  “We’ll be there in about an hour,” Viktor states as Konnor shoves me towards the trainer’s door with a quick slap to my ass.  “Better hurry.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I stop in my tracks at the sight of the Ascension on either side of my hotel door _.  “I thought they were joking.”_

  “Come on Littleness,” Konnor calls.  “We’re wasting time here.”

  “Wouldn’t want to waste your time,” I smirk digging my room key from my bag.

  “You really shouldn’t,” Konnor grins, yanking me against him. his hands sliding up my arms to cup my face.  He lowers his face to mine, his mouth clashing against mine hungerly.  I can’t hold in the moan that escapes as I paw at the big man’s chest, my mouth moving against his.

  “Easy Kon,” Viktor chuckles.  “You’ll finish her before the fun starts.”

The room key disappears from my hand and a second later the distinct click of the lock opening sounds.  My feet leave the floor and we’re moving through the door.

  “Fuck Littleness,” he mutters against my lips.  “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

A gentle hand runs up my back and Konnor groans allowing me to slide back down his body.

  “Pretty Livie,” Viktor purrs spinning me in Konnor’s arms.  “I apologize for the big man.  He forgets that you have to give permission for this.”  He slowly raises my uninjured wrist repeating his earlier actions.  “Is this okay,” he mumbles against my skin as he moves up my arm.  “Hmmm?”

  “Y…Ye…Yes,” I stammer.  My heart is trying to hammer out of my chest as Viktor’s lips gliding along my skin, his goatee tickling along the inside and sides of my arm, Konnor’s hands exploring across my torso over the thin material of my top.

  “You don’t have to do anything you…”

  “Kiss me,” I interrupt.  “Please.”

A slow smile spreads across the man’s face as he presses me back against Konnor, his lips dance across mine before deepening the kiss.  I echo my earlier moan stretching my neck trying to deepen the kiss even more.  Konnor’s kiss was all huger and eagerness whereas Viktor is slow and methodical leaving me needing more of the man.  Reaching out, I hook a finger through the belt loop of Viktor’s jeans and yank the man forward sandwiching myself between the two large men.

  “If you wanted more, you just had to ask,” Viktor chuckles, mouthing down the side of my throat.

  “You were all shy and flustered last time we were this close,” smirk down at the man.  “Thought it best just to take matters into my own hands.”

  “They kept replaying the ending of your match on the monitors.  Kept teasing me with barest glimpses of…”  His tongue traces down one side of the v of my neckline and I arch at the feather touch of lips at the top of my cleavage.  Konnor is immediately devouring me again.

  “Fuck,” I mumble against his lips, my hands going to the buttons of my shirt.

  “I got ya,” Viktor states covering my hands and dropping them to Konnor’s at my waist.  “Jesus,” he breathes as the shirt slides from me.  Viktor buries his face in my cleavage, mouth moving from one

breast to the other.  Konnor whimpering has my eyes shooting open.  His eyes are glued to his tag team partner’s actions.

  “I need to sit down,” I pant.

  “Too much,” they both ask at once, their actions stalling.

  “You’re just making me weak in the knees,” I smile taking each of their hands.  “Big Man, sit.”

I have to hold back a giggle as the bigger man eagerly drops to the edge of the bed.  I straddle one of his thighs, pressing my back to his chest again, his hands wrapping around my hips.  “What were you doing,” I smile up at the dark-haired man.  He drops to his knees in front of us, his mouth returning to my chest.  Konnor mouthing along my throat and shoulder.  Their teeth synchronically sink gently in their respective areas has my hips twitching down against Konnor’s thigh.  A low rumble emanates from Konnor’s chest, one hand guiding my hips in a slow rhythm against him as the other slides up my back to the clasp of my bra.  “Please,” I pant up at the man

With a flick of his wrist the bra is loose and sliding down my body, Viktor pausing only long enough to rip the article of clothing from me.

  “Does he have you soaking through your panties already Littleness,” Konnor growls against my ear.

  “N…No.”

  “I feel a wet spot forming on my jeans.”

  “No…No underwear,” I answer breathlessly as Viktor rolls his tongue over the peak of my nipple.

  “Naughty girl,” I feel Konnor grin against my shoulder, his hands sliding up to cup my breast for Viktor as the other man’s hands slide down to squeeze my thighs splaying me wider on Konnor.

  “Mmmm,” Viktor hums as fingers slide along the inside of my thighs.  “Can I…”

I nod searching for Konnor’s lips, my hands threading through Viktor’s hair.

He immediately cants my hips burying two fingers deeply into me, Konnor swallowing my whimpers of pleasure as he kneads my breasts.

  “Let me hear her,” Viktor growls, nipping along my ribs.

Konnor releases my mouth.

  “Vik,” I moan tugging at his hair.

He makes a low noise in the back of his throat.

  “He likes having his hair pulled,” Konnor chuckles.

  “You’ve done this before?”

  “No,” Viktor grunts.

  “He likes to bring his dates back to the room.  I like to watch.”

  “He really likes to watch.”  Vik shoves my skirt up to watch his fingers work on me.  “So pretty.”

  “Shut up and use that mouth for something better,” I grin.

  “Yes ma’am.”

His tongue parts my slit, pressing the barest of pressure to my clit.

  “Jesus, Vik,” I groan pulling him harder against my mound.  “Are you always this gentle?”

  “Oh God,” Konnor groans holding my thighs wider and we both watch the dark-haired man’s ministrations.  “Does she taste as good as I’ve imagined?”

  “Christ, yes.”  Viktor’s fingers curl inside me causing a full body shudder as they stroke along my spot.

  “Yes, Vik.  Just like that.  Fuck yes.”  My orgasm washes over me in a tidal wave.  “Fuck,” I pant leaning heavily back against the larger man’s chest.

  “Done with us already, Littleness?”  His hard cock presses into my back.

  “Got more in mind for me?”

He nods, motioning at Viktor.  “Let him finish taking care of you while I get ready for you.”

Vik tugs me onto rubbery legs, one arm wrapping around waist grounding me against his body.  “I’ve got you,” he whispers, his free hand stroking down my back.  “You’re doing so good.  Whenever you’re ready.”

  “Been a while,” I mumble.  “Just need to get my legs beneath me again.”

  “Take your time,” he breathes tilting my head upward to gift me a languid, wet kiss.  His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, spreading the taste of myself in it’s wake.  His long fingers finding the zipper on the back of my skirt, sliding it down smoothly before helping me step out.  “So beautiful,” he breathes as we part.  “Remember if any of this becomes too much, don’t be afraid to speak up.”

I nod turning to face Konnor who stares back at me hungrily, his hand stroking his cock slowly.  My eyes watching the motion for a second before sliding back up his solid form to his gaze.  “How do you want me, Big Man?”

  “All spread out pretty,” he grins motioning to the bed.  “It’s time Vik gets a show.”

A shiver runs down my spine as I move to the bed, my legs sprawled across the bed.

Konnor moves to settle between my legs before seeming to rethink his plan.  Backing up slightly he cages my hips with his arms, his tongue swiping broadly across my sensitive clit.

  “Konnor,” I whimper as I squirm beneath the man.  “Please.”

  “Had to taste you for myself,” he winks crawling slowly up my body.  Hooking my left leg over his hip as he kneels between my too wet thighs, he raises my right leg straight up his torso resting my ankle on his shoulder.  In one swift move he’s sheathed inside me, “Fuck Livie,” he groans, stilling to allow me to adjust to the sudden intrusion.  “You feel so fucking good.  So fucking good.”  He mouths along my calf, nipping and sucking the skin.  “Can’t stay still much longer.  Need to feel more of you.  Please.”

  “Move,” I groan, spurring him deeper.  “Don’t stop until I’m a quaking mess beneath you.  I want to come around this cock,” I ramble.  My pleasure numbed brain unable to stop the wave of words flowing from me. “I need to make you feel as good as you two make me feel.  Fuck Kon,” I yelp arching off the bed as he thrusts deeply.  “Do that again, Konnor.  Please.  Please.  Please,” I beg, my second orgasm within reach.  “Please, Konnor.  Fuck me deep.”

  “Fuck,” Viktor growls as I come undone for the second time.  His fist moving in time with Konnor’s thrusts.  “So beautiful.  Can’t wait until…”

  “Then don’t,” I pant.  “Get over here and join us.”

Konnor’s eyes widen at my words, my upright leg sliding down his torso.  “You want…”

  “Have you ever done anything like this,” Viktor murmurs as the bed dips beside us.

  “No,” I pant.  “But I trust my new tag partners.”

The two men have another one of their silent conversations before nodding down to me.  Konnor wraps his arms around me flipping us so I straddle his hips, his cock still buried deep inside.

  “Remember, if it’s too much, we’ll quit.”  His feather soft kisses pepper along my shoulders.

  “I know,” I nod as I allow him to press me down into Konnor’s chest.  I concentrate on the man beneath me as Viktor slowly inches his way inside beside his tag team partner.  Konnor’s eyes close as I take shaky breathes with each new sensation.

  “You still with us, Kon,” I whisper as Viktor stills, fully sheathed and waiting.

  “Fuck.  Yeah.  Jesus, Vik.  How…”

  “What about you, Livie,” Viktor questions, his forehead pressing against my shoulder.

  “So full but no pain.  Great.  More,” I ramble squirming.

  “Easy,” Vik sighs against my ear, one hand covering mine on Konnor’s chest as the other stills my hips.  “We got you.”

Konnor’s fingers thread through my free hand as Viktor begins to move.  “Jesus fuck. Livie.  Vik.  Just fuck.”  His hips buck alternately of Vik’s thrust.

  “Fuck,” Vik groans.

  “Agreed,” I pant, my grip tightening around the men’s hands.

  “You like this,” Viktor questions.  “Both of us fucking you.”

  “Fuck yeah, she does,” Konnor answers for me.  His hips picking up speed.

  “Jesus,” I groan, forehead dropping to the larger man’s chest.

  “Liv,” Viktor’s voice holds concern.

  “Don’t you fucking stop,” I growl.  “Don’t you dare.  Vik.  Kon.”

  “Not going to,” Konnor growls.  “I believe I was ordered to leave you a quaking mess.”

  “Not going anywhere unless you send me away,” Viktor mumbles against my shoulder before throwing his head back.

  “Guys,” I whimper, my muscles spasming around both men as my third orgasm rips through me.

  “Oh fuck.  So close,” Konnor growls.

  “Don’t stop,” I whimper.  “Neither one of you.”

  “But…”

  “Please.”

Konnor growls his hips stuttering to a halt, his cock twitching with his own orgasm.

  “Holy fuck,” Viktor grunts seconds later.

  “Wow,” I sigh against Konnor.  “Just fucking wow.”

Viktor presses a kiss to the base of my neck before flopping to the bed beside his tag partner.  “You okay?”

  “Amazing,” I sigh sliding into the space between the two men, warmth trickling down my thighs.  “Just fucking amazing.”

Konnor adjusts to his side to face me.  “Are you sure?”

I nod.  “Did I pass?”

  “Hmmm,” they both hum.

  “Do I fit in the Ascension?”

  “Our duo is now a trio,” Konnor smiles.

  “You are the queen of the Ascension,” Viktor grins.


	2. Chapter 2

            Loneliness hits me hard as I stare at my breakfast.  The feeling rarely leaving me since my night with the Ascension five weeks ago.  I feel a smile pull at my lips thinking about that night’s activities.  An hour after falling asleep between the two men I’m awoken by Viktor’s mouth on my chest, an hour and a half later Konnor has me moaning into the pillows.  This pattern of being woken by one man or the other continues twice more before exhaustion and satisfaction pulls me into a deep restful sleep.  They were gone the following morning, nothing but a note indicating when to meet the men to discuss strategy and a morning after pill left behind.  No mention of our time together during our meeting or before our match has me pushing the thoughts from my head.  “It was one night of fun.  You can live with that.  You have to live with that,” I mumble.

  “Hey.”

I glance up to find Nattie.

  “Hey.”

  “You want to join us,” she motions to a large table filled with most of our female co-workers.

  “Not sure I’m in the right headspace to socialize.”

  “Everything okay?”

  “Yeah.  Just in a weird mood lately.  I’ll get over it,” I smile.  “Thank you for the offer.”

  “It’s stands whenever you’re ready.”

I glance up in time to see the Ascension enter, their eyes sweep over the room landing on me before skittering away.

  “Thank you,” I grin.  “Excuse me.”  Heading for the bathroom, I keep my head down.  The soft click of the door locking has me spinning on my heel.  Konnor is standing there, staring at me.

  “H…Hey.  You know this is the women’s room, right?”

  “Yeah,” he grunts, advancing.  “Why,” he breathes, backing me up against the outside wall of the stall.  “Vik said that I should leave you alone but I just wanted to know why.”

  “Why what?”

  “Why did you leave us?”

  “Leave?  You two are the ones that disappeared in the night.”

  “We went back to our room,” he smirks.  “When you didn’t bring it up when we met up later, we thought maybe you regretted our night and panicked.  Vik said to leave you be but…I had to be sure.”

  “You know you two didn’t exactly have anything to say about our night either,” I smile.  “I had no regrets, was just sad that you didn’t want to repeat that night.  Thought that maybe you regretted adding me to your duo.”

  “Never,” he growls, lips crashing into mine.  Lifting me, he seats me on the edge of the sink.  “Do you know how many nights I’ve sat up thinking about that night?  Vik too.  Remembering the taste of your skin.” His lips trail down my neck.  “The feel of your body pressed against me.”  He drags me to the very edge of the sink.  “The feel of this tight cunt pulsing around me.”  His hands slide slowly beneath my skirt.  “The taste of you on my tongue.”  His fingers wrap around the waistband of my panties.

  “Tell me,” I breathe, lifting my hips.

  “You would like that, wouldn’t you,” he smiles, dragging my panties down my legs.  “You tease.”

  “I’m not teasing anyone,” I pant.  “You seem to be the only one teasing.  Not that I’m complaining.

  “Are you going to beg for me?”

  “I will.  If you want.”

  “Interesting.  Get to Vik,” he smirks stepping away, shoving my panties in his back pocket.

  “Wha…”

He pulls me from the counter, he shoves me gently towards the door.  “Get that cute little ass out there and to Vik.  We’ll decide what do with you from there.”

  “What happened to you need my permission,” I smirk over my shoulder at the taller man.

His hand shoots out as I reach the door, holding it shut.  “We do.  Do we not have it anymore?”

Pulling him down to me, I press a soft kiss to his lips.  “You do,” I grin moving his arm.  Pulling the door open, I smirk over my shoulder again.  “Now I’m teasing.”

Scurrying across the diner, I slide into the booth beside Viktor.  “Hi,” I grin.

  “Hey, Livie,” he coughs, choking on his breakfast.  “It’s been a while.”

  “Yep,” I grin.  “Miss me?”

  “Uh…A little.”

  “That’s not what Konnor tells me.”

  “I told him to leave you alone.”

  “I’m tired of being alone.  I believe I made your duo a trio and then you disappeared on me.”

  “We…”

  “You what?”  My hand slips under the table to palm him.

  “Nope,” Konnor chuckles, pulling my hand from his tag partner as he settles behind me.  “You don’t get to tease after leaving us for over a month.”

  “But I didn’t,” I pout.

  “Well, that’s not what we think.  And we outvote you,” Konnor murmurs, biting my earlobe.  “So, what should we do with our little Wasteland princess, Vik?”

The dark-haired man seems to recover, pushing his plate away.  “Hmmm,” he hums.  “I don’t know.  She did make us wait.”

  “No…”

  “Shush,” Viktor grins before capturing my lips in a deep kiss.  “We’re thinking about what to do with you,” he breathes as we part.

  “I have an idea,” I smirk.

  “I’m sure you do,” Viktor returns the smirk.

  “I know she does,” Konnor chuckles, one hand gripping my hip.

  “Let’s get out of here,” Viktor grins, sliding out of the booth.  “I’ll call an Uber, Konnor why don’t you keep her entertained.”

  “How do you plan to do that, Big Ma…”

His free hand slides up my inner thigh, squeezing gently, stopping my thoughts.  “I can think of a few things,” he states lowly, his hand moving upwards.  My knees fall open as he reaches my mound.  “Uh uh,” he chuckles, urging my legs shut.  “You need to act like a lady in public, Littleness.  You can act like a whore when we get you alone,” he whispers, sliding a finger into my slit and against my clit.  I struggle to keep my legs together, my tightly closed thighs adding pressure to his hand.  “When we get you back to the hotel these knees are not going to meet again but until then keep those knees shut.”

  “You make me feel so good, Kon.  Just want to give more of myself to you.”

  “Is that so,” he questions.

I nod.

  “What if I want you to close your legs tighter?”

I squeeze my thighs together even more as his finger speeds up.

  “What a good little girl,” he purrs.  Glancing to the side, he nods.  “Get up.”

  “What,” I pant.

  “Vik is ready for us.  Up you go.”  He shoves me gently onto shaking legs.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll take care of that.”

 

 

X

 

 

            The ride to the hotel was excruciating.  Both men throwing one of my legs over their thigh, their hands working my sex as their mouth attacks my throat and mouth.  Viktor pinning me between his body and the wall once we arrive to the hotel, his mouth leaving me a moaning mess on shaky legs.

  “I don’t know if I can take much more of you two before I shake apart.”

  “This is only the beginning of what we’re going to do with you, Livie,” Viktor pants against me.

  “You are gonna be a puddle when we’re done with you, Littleness.  Get her on the bed.”

My feet leave the floor and I wrap my legs around the shorter man’s waist.

  “Nope,” Viktor chuckles dropping me onto the bed.  “I know how to share.  Big Man has missed you the most.  He gets the first round this time.”  Sliding around me, he pulls me between his legs with my back to his chest.  His hands gripping my thighs spreading me for the other man.  “Open wide for him,” he sighs, capturing my mouth again.

Konnor’s mouth leaves a trail of fire against my skin as he crawls up the bed.  “God,” he breathes against my thigh.  “I love the taste of your skin on my lips.”

Viktor grunts his agreement into me as his hands slide my top up and off my body.  “Give her what she really needs, Kon,” he growls.  “Do it.”

Konnor’s fingers plunge into me causing me to arch up into the waiting hands of Viktor.

  “That’s it.  That’s a good girl.  Let us take care of you,” Viktor breathes against my ear.  “We got you.”

  “More please.  Please.  Please.  Konnor,” I whine.  “Too worked up.  I need you to…”  I dissolve into nothing but whimpers and moans as he adds a second finger.

  “Is this what you need?  Or maybe…”  He ducks his head to swipe swiftly over my clit once.  The jolt of electricity that shoots through my body takes my breath away.  “Yeah?  That what you really want?”

I nod wildly, tangling my fingers through Viktor’s hair as he laps and nibbles along my neck.  “Please,” I manage to whimper, rolling my hips to fuck his fingers in earnest.

  “Look at that,” he grins, his fingers speeding up to meet my hips.  “Fucking my fingers so pretty like.  I bet…”  His fingers hook up and an orgasm I didn’t even feel building washes over me like a tidal wave.

  “Fuck,” I keen as Konnor removes his fingers to clean me with his tongue.  My second orgasm in just as many minutes has me trembling in Viktor’s arms.

  “Christ, you’re beautiful,” Viktor croons as a hard ridge prods against my ass from below.

  “Enjoy the show,” I smile blearily up at him.

  “He hasn’t gotten a show yet,” Konnor chuckles, pulling me from the bed.  Helping me out of my skirt and bra, he allows his eyes to travel down me before guiding me back towards the bed.  “Hands and knees, Littleness.”

  “Can I do anything for you while Big Man gives you a show,” I smile up at Viktor as I settle onto the bed.  “Hmmm?”  I mouth over the ridge in the front of his jeans and he lets out a soft hiss.  “Anything at all?”

I look up through my lashes at the man who finally nods.  I attack his belt before he finishes nodding, pulling it from the loops and dropping it off the side of the bed.  Tugging his jeans and boxers to his ankles, I crawl up his body, positioning my ass high into the air.  Bracing myself with a hand on either side of his thighs I take him into my mouth and his eyes shut momentarily before locking with mine as I begin moving ever so slowly, my tongue running along the bottom of his shaft before swirling around his head.

  “Now I don’t know if I want your cunt or that pretty little mouth,” Konnor sighs.

I shake my ass in reply, never breaking eye contact with Viktor.  Both his hands wrap around clumps of my hair holding me still as his hips pump against my mouth.  I relax my throat allowing more of him to enter with each thrust.  His grip in my hair slowly tightens to almost painful proportions when Konnor groans.

  “You sure, Littleness?”

Pulling away from Viktor, I turn to look at the larger man beside the bed.  “I thought you’ve been thinking about the feel of this tight cunt pulsing around you,” I smile.

Konnor groans in response disappearing behind me and I turn my attention back to Viktor.  I groan around Viktor as Konnor sheaths himself in one swift motion.

  “Feels like home,” Konnor sighs setting a blistering pace and Viktor matches his rhythm against my throat.

  “I’m…I’m…” Viktor pants.

  “You’re what,” I ask pulling away slightly, my hand taking up my mouth’s actions.  “You going to come, Vik?  Where do you want to come Vik?  I know how much you love my tits.  You want to come all over them?  Huh?  Or do you want me to swallow down every last drop?”

  “Mouth,” he groans, wrapping my hair through his fingers once again.  Soon after he is shooting down my throat and I milk every last bit from the man before he pulls away.  “Beautiful as always,” he winks, pushing me up and against Konnor’s chest.  One hand drifting down to toy with my clit.  “She deserves to be rewarded for that, Big Man.  So good to us.”

  “Not as good as you two are to me,” I whimper.

  “Where do you want me to…”  A groan cuts off his sentence as I fuck back against him.

  “Right where you are,” I pant, my third orgasm fast approaching.  “I want you deep inside of me.  Oh fuck.  Konnor,” I moan as his thrust deepen.

  “That’s it, Livie,” Viktor smiles.  “Come apart on that cock.”

Konnor’s arms band around me as my orgasm takes the strength from my body.  “Yes, Sweetheart.  Milk that cock.”  His hips gradually slow as he leans heavily against my back pressing me into Viktor.

  “You okay, Liv,” Viktor murmurs against my temple.

I nod against his shoulder.  Both men’s hands soothing across my skin.  “Amazing.”

  “Good because that is just round one,” I feel him smile.  “Rest up.  Because I’m going to take my time with you.”

 

 

X

 

 

            Snoring beside my head wakes me.  Turning my head, I’m met with the sleeping face of Konnor his arm thrown across my waist pinning me to the mattress.  I feel a smile pull at my lips as I study the man thinking about the previous night’s activities.  The men finally letting me sleep around one a.m.  My body thoroughly spent after hours of pleasure.  “What now though?”

Turning the opposite direction, I find an empty bed.  My heart sinks slightly at the sight.  “Vik?”

The door clicks open and the man in question appears arms loaded down with food bags.

  “Morning Sleepyhead,” he smiles easily and I feel my heart flutter slightly.

I return the smile shyly.

  “Breakfast?”

I nod, trying to wiggle from beneath the big man’s arm as Viktor unloads the bags.

  “I think I’m trapped.  I may need help,” I giggle.

  “It’s going to cost you,” he grins, turning from the bag.  Crawling up my body, he reaches for my lips.

  “You’re insatiable,” I return the grin turning my head away.

Turning my head back he dives for my lips.

  “Ugh. No.  I have morning breath.”

  “I don’t care,” he smirks, tilting my face back to capture my lips.

  “Now I’m just doubly trapped,” I chuckle as we break apart.

  “Just how you like it.”

  “It has its moments,” I shrug.

Pulling himself from me, he lifts Konnor’s arm from me.

  “Thank you.”  I try to hide the grimace as my weight hits my legs.  My hips stiff from overuse.  I dig a tee from the pile in the floor, pulling it over my head.

  “Are you…”

  “Just more activity than I’ve had in a while,” I smile softly, touched by his concern.  “My hips are a little stiff.”

His hands drift out to massage the offending joints.  “It’s more than stiff hips.  It looks like something is on your mind.”

  “What now?”

Tilting my head back, he stares into my eyes.  “What do you mean?”

  “Last time…”

  “Was just a misunderstanding between the three of us.”

  “It’s hard to forget about those insecurities.  The thought that you got what you wanted out of me and left.”

  “Did you not get what you wanted out of us?”

  “That is not the point.  I just need to know if you’re going to disappear for another month.”

  “If you will let me,” he smiles, “I would like if you never leave my sight ever again.  I’m pretty sure Konnor feels the same.  I would like to get to know you beyond what you like in bed.”

  “I would like that too,” I smile.

  “Let’s eat.”

  “I’m famished.  I burned through a lot of energy last night.”

  “You’re not the only one, Babe,” he grins, pulling me into his lap.  “And I’m not complaining one bit.”


End file.
